My Blue Eyed Teacher
by AnimePinkCess
Summary: Sus ojos azules no se apartaron de mi, como si estuvieramos solo el y yo en el salon. -Al parecer vamos a disfrutar los siguientes meses. -y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Rubietas 1 Takenouchi 0.


**MY BLUE EYED TEACHER **

**Capítulo Uno **

**Disclaimer:** Digimon No me Pertenece

**Summary:** _Sus ojos azules no se apartaron de mi, como si estuviéramos solo el y yo en el salón. -Al parecer vamos a disfrutar los siguientes meses. -y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Rubietas 1 Takenouchi 0._

**Advertencia:** Situado en un "Universo Alterno" , con edades distintas, y con personajes algo fuera de lo común y sin los Digimon.

¡Disfruten!

-¿Donde estoy? - me encontré caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria, reconocí los salones por donde todos los días caminaba pero no se a donde me dirigía , solo me dejaba llevar, al parecer mis piernas se controlaban por si solas pero mi corazón latía rápidamente , ansiosa y a la expectativa. De repente, comenzó a sonar una delicada y hermosa melodía.

-Un piano -pensé mientras me detenía y buscaba la dirección de esa melodía, y con pasos ciegos camine hasta el cuarto de música. Me asome por la ventanilla, pero no pude visualizar a nadie , sin embargo, eso no me detuvo algo me decía que debía entrar y así lo hice, pero lo que mire me dejo sorprendida.

Un hombre, aparentemente alto, se encontraba tocando el piano, pude distinguir su cabello rubio , que brillaba gracias a la luz del sol, sentí como perdía el aliento, sus dedos viajaban por el piano, el estaba inmerso en otro mundo mientras tocaba. Me sentí extraña, había algo en el que hacia que mi cuerpo se relajara , que perdiera toda preocupación, el solo verlo me hacia sentir ...feliz.

Su mirada se clavo en mi, una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro ,sentí mi estomago dar un salto y mis mejillas calentarse, quería ver sus ojos pero la luz me lo impedía. Se detuvo en su tarea de tocar el piano, su sonrisa en ningún momento desapareció mientras caminaba hacia mi.

-Cielo -dijo el hombre estirando su brazo para que su mano tocara mi rostro , mi cuerpo anhelaba su tacto pero de repente...Desperté.

-¡Boon, bon, bon! -me desperté de un salto al sentir mi molesta alarma sonar, gruñí mientras ponía mi almohada en mi rostro definitivamente mi primera tarea del día era apagar esa maldita alarma o destruirla, pero si lo destruía mi madre no iba estar feliz por eso. Así que suspiré mientras estiraba mi brazo y apagaba esa cosa del demonio. Demonios, de verdad como detesto esa alarma. Una vez acostumbrándome al silencio de mi cuarto recordé mi sueño, ese hombre rubio tocando música , y mi felicidad al verlo tocar, solté un largo y profundo suspiro.

-No seas tonta Sora -me regañe -pareces una tonta enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera conozco. -murmure saliendo de mi cama y dirigiéndome a mi baño para tomar mi ducha, mi sueño olvidado.

-Buenos días , Sora -saludo mi madre cuando me miraba entrar a la cocina , miro mi aspecto, inspeccionando por si existía algún error en mi uniforme o en mi peinado al parecer no había ninguno ya que solamente asintió disimuladamente en forma de aprobación.

-Buenos días mama -salude mientras me sentaba en la mesa. La mire de forma cariñosa, mi madre, una mujer tan fuerte de carácter , que siempre ha querido lo mejor para nuestra familia, aunque muchas ocasiones hemos tenido nuestros choques. Si nos vieran caminar juntas por las calles no creerían que estamos relacionadas, mi mama es piel clara, ojos café claro y cabello oscuro, en cambio yo, mi piel es canela, mi cabello es rojizo al igual que mis ojos.

-Tai llamo -comenzó con cautela viéndome mientras depositaba mi desayuno -dijo que pasaría por ti.

-ah. -fue lo único que dije , sabiendo sus intenciones. Taichi "Tai" Yagami y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria, sin embargo mi mama ha estado empeñada en que nosotros nos casemos. Aunque Tai es un hombre guapo, con su altura correcta y su cuerpo atlético por todos sus años de practicar fútbol,con su piel canela, sus ojos color chocolate al igual que su pelo, contando el hecho que me conoce mejor que nadie a el solo lo veo como el hermano que nunca tuve y estoy segura que el me ve de la misma forma.

Termine mi desayuno sin mas conversaciones con doble intención por parte de mi madre, agradecí internamente que así fuera, tal vez se iba ir acostumbrando a la idea que entre Tai y yo solamente existiría un amor de hermanos.

Mientras recogía mi plato y lo ponía en el lavaplatos , en la sala pude reconocer la cabellera castaña que se asomaba y solté una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señora Takenouchi -saludo mi amigo del alma, entrando a la cocina seguido por su hermanita que al igual que su hermano saludo a mi madre. Hikari "Kari" Yagami , la hermanita menor de Tai , y al igual que Tai la conozco desde que tengo memoria, Kari es una niña encantadora de 13 años, que cursa su primer año de preparatoria y a diferencia de Tai, Kari es de piel clara, su cabello castaño claro y de ojos rojizos.

-Hola Sora-dicen al unísono.

-Hola chicos -respondo mientras me acerco a tomar mis cosas para poder irnos. Me acerco a mi mama, y me despido de ella. Salimos caminando en dirección a la preparatoria de Odaiba, tengo 17 años y por lo tanto es mi ultimo año de preparatoria, lo cual me tiene a la vez emocionada y ansiosa. -¿Como estas Kari? ¿Como pasaste las vacaciones navideñas? -pregunte mientras caminábamos los tres.

-las pase muy bien -comenzó a contar la castaña -salí con unos amigos a patinar , nos reunimos en sus casas para almorzar y cenar, vimos películas y leí unos libros.

-me alegra Kari, yo pase haciendo cosas que no puedo hacer en clases.

-¿Y a mi por que no me preguntas? - fingió indignación el mayor y solté una risa

-porque al juzgar por esa panza que te cargas, la pasaste muy bien -me reí junto con Kari mientra Tai soltó un bufido.

-muy chistosa - y la verdad no es que tenía una panza exagerada pero sabia que en Navidad Tai no tenias limite para la comida bueno, nunca los tenia pero en navidad era peor, contando el hecho que era divertido verlo molesto. -ya quiero ver cuando tu entrenadora de Tennis te regañe por no haber practicado.-ahora era su turno de reír. La entrenadora había sido muy explícita en que debíamos entrenar, sin embargo no hice lo pedido, tuve muchas veces la intención, lo prometo.

Solté un suspiro -no me lo recuerdes Taichi. Se que es mi única oportunidad para obtener una beca y no pienso desperdiciarlo.

-Sora pero si tu tienes excelentes notas -dijo Kari viéndome extrañada y sabia que Tai no le había contado mi dilema. Mi pequeño gran dilema, pero a la vez dilema.

Volví a soltar un suspiro -llevo notas muy buenas, nunca como las de Koushiro o de Miyako -la vi asentir esperando que continuara -pero en matemáticas voy reprobada.

-entonces Sora necesita conseguir una beca atlética , como su plan B y es a través del tennis. -termino Tai y yo asentí.

Kari sonrió -no te preocupes Sora , vas a sacar adelante esa clase. Solo debes de tener ánimos . -eso me hizo sonreír, dejenselo a Kari para hacerme sonreír frente a mi dilema.

-vaya multitud -exclamo sorprendido Tai , y tenía razón, la entrada de la preparatoria estaba llena de personas, especialmente mujeres, que estaban demasiado felices.

-es el primer día de clases -solo me encogí de hombros.

-bueno, hasta aquí llego nuestro viaje, un honor el de ustedes -nos dijo Tai sonriendo de forma coqueta -pero debo irme. Suerte en este día. -Era costumbre desde que Tai estaba en la escuela que ambos llegábamos juntos, incluso cuando el chico se había graduado de la preparatoria seguía haciendo lo mismo, ahora acompañados de Kari. El nos dejaba en la preparatoria y luego iba a la estación a tomar su bus para ir a la universidad.

-gracias hermano, suerte en la universidad. -le dijo Kari alegremente.

-si Tai, y ¡Haz ejercicio! -exclame divertida al ver su mueca de molestia.

-Suerte en tu primer día Sora -me abrazo la castaña -saca adelante esas matemáticas . -no pude evitar sonreír y me despedí de ella, mientras la miraba caminar hacia su grupo de amigos.

No es que odie las matemáticas, la verdad es que las detesto. Desde que entre en el ultimo año , y conocí a la señora Natsumi, las deteste, ella tiene un "no se que" , que cuando sientes que le entiendes y lo haces bien, abre su boca y pierdes la esperanza en el mundo.

-¡SORA! -escuche como exclamaban mi nombre. Sonreí porque conocía esa voz muy bien voltee mi rostro en busca de mi amiga Miyako "Yolei" Inoue de piel clara, cabello morado y sus ojos café, utilizaba gafas y era de las mas inteligentes por no decir la mas inteligente de nuestro salón, a pesar de ser muy aplicada era extrovertida y junto con Mimi Tachikawa, una completa escandalosa. Venia muy feliz hacia donde yo estaba y me abrazo. -¡Te extrañe! -exclamo dramatica.

-Yolei te vi hace dos días -le dije divertida mientras me soltaba.

-ya lo se, ya no me dejan ser dramática.

Reímos mientras comenzamos a caminar a nuestro salón de clase y claro que mejor forma de comenzar el día que con...

-¡Matemáticas ! -exclamo feliz mi amiga. En ocasiones me gustaría tener el cerebro de Yolei, las matemáticas le resultaban fáciles, y aunque me ayudaba con tutorías la mayoría de las veces o me cerraba tanto y no entendía o hablábamos de otras cosas.

-Yolei -comencé con un gruñido -por favor

Escuche su risa , ella sabia que eso me molestaba. Por ir peleando con Yolei no me fije lo cerca que estaba de otra persona, al haber entrado al pasillo para ir a nuestro salón, y sin darme cuenta choque contra alguien, y escuche como algunas cosas impactaban en el suelo y pedí en silencio que no anduviera nada que podría quebrarse.

-¡Lo Si-! -comencé pero me interrumpió su grito.

-¡recogelo! -exclamo y puedo decir que casi grito, era hombre y un hombre muy molesto. Si tenía pensado darle una disculpa, en ese momento desapareció.

-¿Disculpa? -le dije al hombre y en ese momento pude verlo, un hombre alto, se miraba que se mantenía en forma de ojos azules y cabello rubio corto, en un momento me sentí perdida en sus ojos azules.

-Disculpada niña, ahora recoge lo que botaste.

Y volví a recordar mi enojo -Mira rubietas, creo que tienes dos brazos ¿Verdad? Bueno úsalos y recoge tus cosas. -le dije mientras ponía mis brazos sobre mi cintura sin alguna señal de moverlos para recoger sus cosas.

Mire que se mostraba sorprendido por un momento y luego volvió a fruncir su ceño mas molesto que antes -¿rubietas? -note a su acompañante , que se aguantaba para no reírse de , supongo, su amigo. Pude distinguir que era el estudiante de medicina que ayudaba en la enfermería Joe Kido -mira niña, fuiste tu quien boto mis cosas. Por lo tanto eres tu quien debe recogerlas.

-Al menos debes pedir "por favor", no dar ordenes, como si fueras mi jefe o el rey del mundo. ¿Y sabes que? -le pregunte haciendo una mueca - no te voy a recoger tus cosas. Con permiso. -y sin mas me di la vuelta dejando a ambos hombres atrás. Sonreí triunfante , nunca permitiría que nadie me hiciera ver de menos y peor ese rubietas.

-Sora te vas a meter en problemas -me dijo Yolei al alcanzarme, sonaba preocupada.

-Yolei, no lo haré, además le demostré a ese rubietas que no puede andar dando ordenes pretendiendo que es el rey del mundo. -le sonrei para tranquilizarla, al parecer funciono porque sonrió.

- ay Sora, pero no puedes negar que estaba muy guapo. -me guiño el ojo mientras entrábamos a nuestro salón de clase.

-¿Escucharon? - nos pregunto nuestra compañera Jun, mientras tomábamos nuestros respectivos asientos. Jun Motomiya de cabello rojo despeinado y ojos café oscuro, escandalosa pero al parecer buena persona un poco obsesionada con los hombres guapos. -al parecer la maestra Natsumi ya no sera nuestra maestra de matematicas. Tiene su descanso que dan antes de dar a luz.

-Prenatal -le corrigio Yolei con un tono de molestia pero fue ignorado por Jun.

-¿La maestra Natsumi esta embarazada? -pregunte asombrada -pensé que estaba-

Jun me interrumpió, al parecer no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso -todos pensamos lo mismo. - Senti esperanza, la maestra Natsumi ya no seria nuestra maestra, podria sacar adelante esta clase.

En ese momento sonó la campana que señalaba el inicio de clases y entro el director acompañado pero omití a la otra persona -Buenos días alumnos -saludo el director Haruto Takeshi , un hombre de estatura mediana piel canela , de cabello negro y ojos negros -espero que sigan su buen desempeño hasta finalizar el año escolar y claro que lo continúen en su vida profesional. Bueno, mi visita es por una razón ademas de darles ánimos -sonrio logrando que algunos le devolviéramos la sonrisa - Como habrán escuchado la señorita Natsumi ya no será parte de nuestro grupo de docentes, porque esta en su descanso prenatal por lo tanto nos vimos en la necesidad de buscar un substituto.

Y en ese momento me quede sin aliento al ver al hombre que acompañaba al señor Takeshi.

Oh no, oh no, no puede ser

Busque la mirada de Yolei que lucia sorprendida ,me hizo una mueca y volvió a dirigir su mirada al director que daba paso al "rubietas" que me miraba fijamente una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomaba en sus labios.

Alguien que me pellizqué.

-Alumnos, denle la bienvenida al señor Yamato Ishida. Será su maestro de matemáticas por los siguiente meses. Por favor, comportense. -nos dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda de Yamato y abandonaba el salón.

-Buenos días alumnos -su voz era profunda, y me tenia por un momento hipnotizada. Estaba en problemas, lo se, tendré que usar mi plan B. Sus ojos azules no se apartaron de mi, como si estuviéramos solo el y yo en el salón. -Al parecer vamos a disfrutar los siguientes meses. -y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

_Rubietas 1, Takenouchi 0_

Definitivamente voy preparando mi plan B.

¡Hola! Gracias por leer :D. Luego de casi 4 años sin actualizar aquí estoy. Espero hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo, aun faltan mas (no se cuantos). Los invito a leer mis otros dos fics, que solo son de un capitulo. Los comentarios son bienvenidos siempre :D

Se despide,  
AnimePinkCess


End file.
